1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to toys and, more particularly, to toys that a child may roll.
2. Description of the Related Art
Infant""s toys are typically designed to promote intellectual and physical growth. Some are designed to encourage infants to crawl. Nevertheless, many of these toys fail to keep the interest of infants, often because they lack sufficient visual or audio stimuli.
Generally speaking, the embodiments of the present invention strive to provide a toy that will encourage an infant to crawl and develop motor skills.
Other advantages and features associated with the present invention will become more readily apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description. As will be realized, the invention is capable of other and different embodiments, and its several details are capable of modification in various obvious aspects, all without departing from the invention. Accordingly, the drawings and the description are to be regarded as illustrative in nature, and not limitative.